smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (2006 Series)
Personality Shadow is rather accurately depicted from the games which he appears in, keeping his lone wolf attitude and superiority and narcisstic complex. However, he is much more aggressive than in the games and acts rather rashly, in contrast to the intelligent, rational being he is meant to be. He has quarrels with the other heroes on a regular basis, and appears to be fighting for the sole goal of getting revenge upon Mecha Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. However, it is revealed in Episode 8 that Shadow's teammates Rouge and E-123 Omega were murdered by Mecha Sonic on the day the Death Egg crashed into Mobius. Shadow is often depicted as being the most aggressive fighter in the series, using his natural Chaos Control abilities, speed and power to his advantage. He is often the one who lands the most hits upon enemies in battle (Probably striving for this title along with Mario) and has been the heroes' saviour on many occasions (Such as saving Luigi and Yoshi from Axem Rangers Black and Green's special attack, saving the heroes and Yoshi tribe from Mecha Sonic's death ball, and saving the heroes from Mecha Sonic's huge power blast after escaping the Minus World). Although a lone wolf, it has been hinted that he cares for the other heroes, although he insults them regularly, and is particularly enraged when Sonic acts familiar with him. Overall, Shadow's character seems to be based off Vegeta from Dragonball Z. Abilities Shadow is the strongest character of the heroes. He may also be the best fighter of them, shown in that he's been able to hold his own against Mecha Sonic in Episode 7 (whom was more then a match for Mario and Sonic), and even matches against Semi-Super Mecha Sonic for a while in Episode 6 (although Mecha Sonic states that he toyed with the heroes and was probably taunting Shadow into thinking he could win.) He makes great use of his Chaos Control technique, which he uses to dodge enemy attacks, to chase his opponents for a follow-up attack (in episode 4, he kicked the Black Koopa Bro, then caught up to him using Chaos Control, then continued dealing blows, he also unleashed a fury of strikes against the Yoshi he launched the fake emerald at in such a manner in episode 5), or to stop time to attack his opponents. Shadow is also the only one of the heroes seen to be able to use energy attacks without a power-up, and does so regularly, employing the Chaos Spear to devastating effect. He also seems to be the only hero capable of emanating an aura without a power-up. Outside of battle, he has saved the heroes twice from certain death using Chaos Control to warp to another location (episode 5 and 7). However, without an emerald, the ability is limited to short distances and Shadow can only warp. Perhaps the most destructive of Shadow's abilities is his Chaos Blast attack. In the games, this attack is an explosion emitted from Shadow's body that wipes out everything within a 20 yard radius. In Super Mario Bros. Z, the attack is just as dangerous. To use the ability, Shadow has to charge energy for a brief moment first. He first unleashed the attack in episode 6 in an attempt to finish off Mecha Sonic. However, since Mecha Sonic has free reign over both Sonic and Shadow's techniques, he was also able to use the move. The combined power of Shadow and Mecha Sonic's Chaos Blasts sent Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic flying skyward, and set the surrounding vegetation into an inferno. He also has the innate ability to sense Chaos Emeralds' energy from over long distances, which also helped clue him in on the fact that the "Emerald" on Yoshi's Island that Luigi found was actually fake. He later used this ability to track down the Chaos Emerald at a desert in the preview released for Episode 9, although he wasn't able to narrow down the location further before Mecha Sonic ambushed him. Transformations While Sonic has been shown to be capable of using power-ups like Mario, it is unknown if Shadow can as well, even though in the games, Sonic and Shadow are nearly identical in terms of abilities. In the SMBZ intro, he is shown transforming into Super Shadow by the power of the Seven Stars. Gallery Artwork of Shadow.png|Official Artwork of Shadow The 2 Faces of Stewie Griffin by beedrill1994.jpg|In the Minus World Shadow.png|Shadow in rage (Episode 8) Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sonic series character